Umeboushi
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: I knew from the start that I would only hurt her. But for some reason, I just couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t bear to leave that fruit on the tree. I didn’t know why. I fell in love with her. She was like the forbidden fruit. The one not to be picked.R
1. Chapter 1

This is a lemon, but also a love story.

Really try to notice the similarities between a person and fruit that I emphasize in this. Try to understand the feeling I put into this.

I'm only fourteen, so excuse any false information.

This title in English is "Umeboushi", in case you can't figure it out from the story.

Please read and REVIEW. I really want to know what people think. Thank you.

梅干

Sango once told me that she loved umeboushi. I knew it to be true, for she had proven it many times. Like once, when she had me taste the fruit for the first time. It was a pleasant day, just like any other in the feudal era. The trees were all bearing new leaves with the coming of spring, and the early-blooming flowers and plants had made their way out into the open. Sango had wandered off in the middle of the day, after we had made early camp. After a half an hour, I went to go find her.

She was standing on her tip toes, her cute little toes wiggling in her sandals. Her leg muscles were tight with strain, causing me to gulp at the sight of them. Her arms were stretched high above her head, her chest sticking out between them. She reached high up, stretching as hard as she could. I followed the points of her fingers, seeing them touching the tips of a purplish red fruit. It hung from the tree, its skin glistening in the sun. She grunted from the effort, getting frustrated. She was so cute when she was mad.

I walked up behind her, and swept my arms around her. She squeaked and blushed, trying to turn around to see who it was. I lifted her up into the air, causing her surprise to only increase. My lips touched the back of her neck as I offered my assistance. She shivered in my grasp, blushing more furiously. Doing what I intended her to do, she began to pluck fruit from the tree. She held them to her thin stomach, determined not to drop them. Her face was as red as the fruit she was picking. I chuckled into the back of her neck, almost unable to contain myself with how cute she was.

After picking her fill, she struggled to get out of my grasp. I set her down carefully, gently. I stared over her shoulder, noticing that her kimono was slightly opened from all her struggling. Slowly, stealthily, I slid my right hand into the fold of her kimono. I placed my fingers upon her belly with care, enjoying the soft feel of her skin. It was kind of fuzzy, like a peach.

Sango gasped as she placed her hand over mine. My Kazaana beads must have been cold upon her skin. She looked back and up at me, for I was still behind her. Her eyes were wide and slightly scared, a thicker blush coating her cheeks. I wrapped my left hand around the side of her face, capturing her lips in a savory, sweet kiss. I pressed my lips to hers softly, carefully. She craned her neck to participate, the blush on her face reseeding with every move of our lips. I pulled away, staring into her chocolate eyes. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, loving that peachy texture of her skin. She placed her hand over mine, knowing what I wanted. She nodded, and smiled nervously.

I turned her around, removing my hands from her body. But only for an instant. I grabbed hold of her wrists, enjoying the feel of her accelerating pulse beneath my fingertips. I backed her into the umeboushi tree, causing a few of the small fruits to fall upon the ground around us. She had too, by this point, dropped the fruits of her labor. I stared into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. She wound her fingers into mine, staring at my right hand. She knew what this meant. And so did I. If I were to die, we would both have to live with the consequences. She could be stuck here, alone with child. And I could be cursing myself in heaven for burdening her with my curse.

But it was worth it.

I crashed my lips into hers, causing her to shudder in pleasure. I brushed her soft, soft skin with my thumb as I pressed my lips to hers more harshly. She struggled to keep up with me, her head being pushed back with the force. I moved my hand to the back of her neck, holding her head for support. She slid her tongue into my mouth quickly, and I opened my eyes for an instant in surprise. Her tongue was slick, her mouth juicy. The more I sucked upon her lips, danced with her tongue, the more of her sweet juice came out. I wanted more. From a different end of her. That juice was more succulent than anything I could ever taste, better than any fruit's.

She broke away from me, and placed her hands on my chest, as if pushing me away. I stared into her eyes, trying to understand. Was she changing her mind? Her face was so innocent, that thin blush coating the tops of her cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling from the adrenaline rush we were both experiencing, her mouth pursed and red from kissing. She moved her hands over to the tie holding my robe together. She swiftly pulled them off, causing me to smile. The purple cloth fell to the ground, landing at my feet. She proceeded to slide her hand into my kimono, copying my actions from before. I chuckled slightly from the action, enjoying the feeling of her hands on me. She rubbed the muscles upon my stomach and chest, surprised by the strength of my loins.

I kissed her again, more passionately than before. I grasped the folds of her kimono, pulling them down slowly. Her chest was round and ample, no doubt firm, just like the fruit above us. She blushed and looked down at her exposed skin, her innocence only amusing me. I touched her skin lightly, kindly. I slowly traced down the side of her left breast, showing her that I meant no harm, and would be gentle. I glanced up at her, asking her permission to continue. She nodded again. Leaning down, I licked the tip of her nipple, causing her to shudder in pleasure. A small gasp escaped her lips, her eyes wide. I smiled and took the whole tip in my mouth, sucking on it slightly. I licked around it, trying to arouse her. My saliva was wet on her skin, and I tried not to produce so much spit.

But she just tasted so God damn good.

She moaned as she placed her hands on the back of m neck, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. She played with my hair, removing it from its holder. Running her fingers through my hair, I moved on to her other breast, repeating the process. It was too enjoyable to stop there.

I slid down, pulling her down with me. Her hair got snagged on the bark, causing her hair to cascade out of its tie, on to her shoulders messily. I had only ever seen her with her hair down once before, when I had spied on her at the hot springs. She looked the most beautiful that way.

Pushing her down carefully, I crawled on top of her. Swiftly, I yanked the tie on the back of her skirt, grabbing the green fabric with my other hand. I removed it slowly, causing the tips of the fabric to brush against her now bare thighs. Her kimono had opened, revealing her whole body to me. She held her hands at her chin shyly, scared of my reaction to her scars. I placed my hands on her waist, turning her over. I put my hands on her shoulders, seeing they were scared as well. I leaned down, and kissed the biggest scar on her body, the one on the center of her back.

Because even a bruised fruit is still beautiful.

Especially when it is your favorite.

She turned back around, tears in her eyes. I kissed her deeply, her lips trembling under mine. Breaking away, I gave her a warm hearted smile, showing her that I loved her, no matter what. She smiled back, a single tear running down her flushed cheek. I kissed the tear, taking the sadness from her body.

I then sat up, taking my own clothing off. Mine were a little more complicated, so I didn't want her to get frustrated. I pulled my outer kimono off my shoulders, revealing my other shirt, one similar to Kikyou's. It was messed up from Sango's wandering hands, so was easier to take off. I stepped out of my outer kimono, casting it aside as I did with my shirt. Last were my hakama pants. Sango blushed and turned away, not wanting to see it. I smiled and undid them quickly, then went back to her.

Her whole body tensed up, awaiting my entrance.

But I didn't want to rush to her core. No. I wanted to devour her slowly, getting as much of her flavor as I could. As much of her juice, as much of her taste. She was my favorite fruit, the one I loved the most in this world. I needed to enjoy her, for the last time.

I placed my left hand on her face, kissing her again. She participated weakly, still nervous. I kissed down her neck, licking it every now and then. Moving down, I kissed through the cleavage of her breasts, causing her to shiver again. I kissed down her stomach, licking in her belly button. Then, I ran my hands down the sides of her body, all the way to her thighs. Lifting my head, I placed my hand into her core carefully, as not to surprise her.

I moved my head back up to hers, so that I could whisper sweet things in her ear as I worked her. I kissed her ear and the neck around it as she winced. Soon, her wincing turned to small moans of pleasure, causing me to smile. I pressed my fingers into her deeper, pumping her slowly. She moaned a little loader, throwing her head back to expose more skin. I kissed it as fast and hard as I pressed myself into her. Suddenly, I felt her liquid pour onto my hand. Stopping, I brought my hand to my mouth. I made sure she was looking, and I licked her cum off my hand. She blushed deeply, her eyes wide.

I sucked the juice from her core as much as I could. It tasted amazing. The best I had ever had.

Maybe it was because this was a forbidden fruit. One I really shouldn't have been eating.

I proceeded to place my hands on either side of her shoulders, positioning myself above her. I stared into her deep eyes, trying to convey my feelings. She stared back, trustingly. She knew it was going to hurt, but she could handle it. One of the many reasons why I loved her.

Sliding my hardened member into her, she cried out in pain. I kissed her again, trying to sooth her with small chaste kisses. I continued to move my hips, slowly and lightly. I added a little bit of pressure and speed as her cries softened, knowing she was reaching the climax. After only a couple minutes, she made that cute little moaning noise again. I moved my hips faster and harder, until she moaned louder than she had before.

Yes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I breathed heavily as I kissed her again, and again, and again. Her moans echoed in my mouth, on my tongue, in my beating heart. I almost couldn't hold my own juices in.

No words could explain it.

No words were used.

The way our hot cores were pressing against each other, the way our bodies were connected.

And when I came, my seed rushing into her, our liquids even combined.

As I kissed her one more time, we were finally connected, body and soul.

I pulled out of her, and hugged her sweating body. I let her go, and rolled off of her. She crawled over to me, lying next to me. I looked over at her, speaking the only words of the day;

"I love you."

The only words needed.

The next morning, I could feel it. I didn't want to feel it, but I did. I knew that my time was here, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to put all my efforts with Naraku behind me. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave her.

I didn't want to leave her.

I stood up carefully, as not to disturb her slumber. I stared down at her, her body glowing in the morning light. The sun shined down on her hair, giving her face angelic illumination. In her hand she held a piece of fruit, the umeboushi we had picked together yesterday. I smiled down at her. Taking the beads off my wrist, I placed them around the fruit, giving her one last memento of me. I reached up, plucking another purple fruit of that sacred tree. Tears began to fall from my eyes, splashing onto the roots below.

I didn't bother to wipe them away.

I turned, facing away from her. Walking away, I went to go meet my fate.

It wasn't a mistake. I knew that. I loved her, and she loved me. She too, knew what was going to happen. We both did. It was our own fault, for not succeeding in destroying Naraku. It was our own fault, or, more or less, mine. I knew from the start that I would only hurt her. But for some reason, I just couldn't stay away. I couldn't bear to leave that fruit on the tree. I didn't know why. I fell in love with her.

She was like the forbidden fruit. The one not to be picked or eaten. But I did it anyway.

Love makes people do stupid things.

A few hours later, Sango awoke with a start. She felt the umeboushi in her hands, and looked down at it. She was shocked to see Miroku's beads upon it. Instantly, she knew what it meant. She began to cry, tears running down her face in streams. The water dropped onto the umeboushi, sliding onto the beads.

If pomegranate, the forbidden fruit, was supposed to taste like human flesh, then what was it that umeboushi tasted of?

Sorrow.


	2. Thank You

Thank you so much for the award! It really means a lot to me! I appreciate being acknowledged for my work! And thank you to all the people who read or reviewed my story! I am going to be writing more soon, hopefully, as I've been inspired by the new episodes of InuYasha Kanketsu-hen.

Also, I've changed my screen name from Sango-chan5931 to Super_Moogles, in case anyone got confused.

Thanks again! ^^


End file.
